In Need of Assistance
by ExOnEv
Summary: An odd request for help leaves Spencer Reid unwilling to leave Aaron Hotchner's office. Hotch/Reid


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Reid softly knocked at Hotch's open door. "Aaron?"

Hotch looked up from the document he was signing, mid-signature. Reid's tone was so personal that it was almost secretive, drawing his attention more so than his name being said. He finished his signature as Reid shut the door behind him. "What is it?" He grabbed a handful of files and shifted them to the corner of his desk so that they were separated from the other files he was handling and out of the way.

"Umm…" Reid slowly walked to Hotch's desk, rubbing his palms down the front of his hips. "I need your help with… something."

Hotch could see embarrassment creeping its way to the surface of Reid's expression. "Is something the matter?"

"I, uhh… I have a bit of a problem aaand…" he nervously swallowed and then took a breath before he continued, "I can't really," his voice cracked, "…I can't really ask anyone else." He spoke his broken up sentence as if it were a series of questions.

Hotch squinted his eyes at Reid. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Reid frowned and pursed his lips. "It's just… It's just that I can't seem to get my zipper down."

Hotch's eyebrows hit the roof and he turned his ear toward Reid. "Pardon me?"

"My, uhh… My zipper is stuck."

_What the fuck?,_ Hotch thought to himself. "It's stuck?" He watched Reid nod at him. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Honestly my fingers and my back are sore." Reid's face was about to redden. Of all things to bother Hotch with. "I can't ask Morgan. He'll just laugh at me. I can't ask any of the girls, cuz well, they're girls. I'd be so embarrassed. I can't even _find_ Rossi."

"Why not just wait until you get home and cut them off… or something?"

"They were expensive and I'm going to need to use the bathroom in about an hour and if I don't-"

"Alright, alright," Hotch cut him off and motioned him over. He really didn't want to know Reid's bathroom schedule.

As Reid began to make his way toward the right side of Hotch's desk, Hotch got up, peered outside his office window into the bullpen and then he closed the blinds. When he sat back down, Reid was eagerly waiting for his assistance. He sat back down into his chair and rolled the couple of feet toward Reid and faced Reid's crotch. He stifled a sigh and then cleared his throat; this was by far the strangest request for help he'd had lately. He glanced up at Reid and then raised his hands to the waist of Reid's slacks, pulling the flap back. He couldn't see any obvious damage. "Nothing seems to be wrong with it, but let me check at the opening…" As he pulled on Reid's slacks to unbutton them, Reid's hips came forward and he whimpered just the tiniest bit.

"Sorry," he nervously glanced downward at Hotch. "I'm not used to- uhh…"

"It's okay," Hotch told him. Reid's hands were makings fists at his sides and it didn't go unnoticed. "I think I see…" Hotch squinted at the very start of the zipper. He thought he could see a severely bent tooth. "I need some pliers." Without even thinking about it, he placed his right hand on Reid's hip and scooted his chair so close to Reid that his knee slipped in between Reid's legs. He pulled open his lower right drawer and began digging with his left hand. "I think I have something in here."

Reid patiently waited as Hotch held him in place with a firm hand. He took a deep breath and let it out feeling like he was almost out of this mess.

Not finding what he thought he needed, Hotch wanted to use both of his hands to dig and sort. As he moved his hand from Reid, he forgot how close he was and grazed Reid's privates with his knuckles. He immediately looked up at Reid to apologize, trying to remain casual. "Sorry… 'bout that."

"It's okay," Reid assured. When Hotch looked back down toward his treasure hunt in the drawer, Reid bit his lower lip into his mouth and hung his head back, trying desperately to stop his inevitable erection.

It was only about thirty more seconds until Hotch was finally successful. With pliers in hand, he faced Reid's crotch again and what he saw made his eyes grow wide. "Reid?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it," he cringed. "Can you work around it?"

Hotch actually chuckled. "I, uhh… Well, let's see." Since the chair had rolled with him while he searched the drawer, he repositioned his chair close to Reid again, slipping one knee in between Reid's legs. With a small pair of needle nose pliers in his large hand, he began to manipulate Reid's zipper, trying to get the bent tooth into the grips of the pliers. Pretty soon, he figured out his angle was all wrong. He needed to come at it from the top and somehow apply pressure from behind the tooth. He cleared his throat nervously and ran his sleeved arm against his brow. "I need to try something else."

"Okay…" Reid watched Hotch as stood beside him and hunkered down.

"I'm going to have to, uhh, slip my hand just inside your pants. Raise your arms?"

Reid did as he was asked and took a deep breath. Hotch remained at his side, but awkwardly brought his right arm in front of and against Reid's torso. Reid's left arm automatically took hold of Hotch for balance. He couldn't see it happening, but he felt Hotch tug on the front of pants with his left hand and then slip his right inside. "Mmmph," he shuddered. As he worked, Hotch's fingertips kept accidently grazing him. _He has to know what he's doing to me._ He heard Hotch grumbling as he tried to straighten the tooth, but apparently it was being difficult. Reid was beginning to lose himself and clenched his jaw, fighting for some control. His hand squeezed Hotch's side as he felt his dick getting harder.

Then suddenly, "There," Hotch stood up straight and his face began to lighten up from light pink to flesh toned. "Try that."

Reid swallowed and he tensed up as he reached for his center. He slowly tugged on the zipper and it functioned exactly how it was supposed to. All fixed.

"Thanks," Reid said quietly as he was definitely in a daze. All the blood in his body was funneling toward the very hard muscle at his center.

Hotch sat back down in his chair and put the pliers back in the drawer. He glanced at Reid and then his crotch area and wondered why he hadn't zipped back up. He hadn't moved at all. "Was there… something else you needed?"

Reid licked his lips and untucked his shirt at the front. His long fingers moved his fly opening aside at the left and then the right, exposing the throbbing cock just beneath his underwear. As he looked down, he squeezed his hand into a fist, wanting to touch himself. "I can't go back out there with this."

* * *

**_Wanted to get this posted! I plan to continue it ASAP! _**


End file.
